


Got a Sweet Tooth for You

by JustARobin05



Series: My Human!BFB Universe! [4]
Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Different Names, F/F, Human, Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05
Summary: Normally Violet would hate her job, but today it let her talk to her cute classmate.-|| Please read the notes ||-//Title from Sweet Tooth, By Cavetown\\
Relationships: Lollipop/Bubble, Lollipop/Bubble (Battle For Dream Island)
Series: My Human!BFB Universe! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699276
Kudos: 31





	1. I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> !!Important, Please Read!!  
> 1} They're humans so they have different names. Lollipop is Violet and Bubble is Hailey.

Violet didn’t like her job.

Since her mother had signed her up as a baby-sitter, she had less time for studying and the fear she had about her grades dropping had sky-rocketed. She stayed awake more nights than not, either studying or worrying about the fact that she wasn’t.

So, yeah. She didn’t like her job. It brought in some good money, sure, but for now, she had nothing to spend it on. She’d stacked up at least forty dollars in the past month that was being put towards nothing, all it did was sit in her wallet. 

Today was one of the days that she was working. Her mother's friend had asked if she could help out, that at the end of it she'd give her twenty dollars. She didn’t really mind helping, it was just her grades… she didn’t even want the money, but still, she accepted after receiving a harsh glare from her mother.

“Violet! Violet!” Lacy, the child, called, running up to where she was sat at the kitchen table. “Can we go on a walk? Please,”

“I have a feeling,” Violet said, taking a pause from scribbling in her notebook, “That you just want to visit that candy store, like last time,”

“…Nooo?” Lacy was obviously lying, still, the look on her face made the older girl crumble and give in.

“Fine, if you stop bothering me about it.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Don’t tell your mother,”

“Yay! Thank you!” despite the fact that Violet was in a chair and Lacy wasn’t, the girl tried her best to hug her. Violet hid her chuckle with a small scoff and patted her on the head.

“Can you give me a moment to clear my things? Then we can go,”

“Okay!”

That didn’t take long and soon the two were out the door. 

It was a bright day, it was summer, after all. Violet almost regretted her decision to wear her hoodie, it was too hot, but it wasn’t like she could take it off, not with Lacy’s handheld firmly in her own. It was honestly surprising how much of a grip a child can have.

Violet, over the years, had found that she wasn’t one for the summer. She didn’t like heat and she didn’t like the sun, she honestly preferred spring. Where it still rained, just not as violently as the winter, when it was still warm, just not as burning as the summer. Spring, for her, was the perfect half-way point. 

Lacy babbled on besides her. She did like the summer, as opposed to Violet. She liked the beaches and the trips to the pools and she liked the fact that school was out for two whole months, not that it was yet, there was still three weeks to go until it was out for the summer. How did Violet know all this? She was babbling on next to her about it. How she liked the sun beaming down on her equally bright face. Violet wasn’t really saying much, humming when needed to let her know that she was paying attention instead.

“There it is!” the girl called out, pointing towards a small shop. The outside was a stark difference to the brick walls beside it, dark wood covered the walls, all different types of candy being shown inside. The colour inside was different to the outside. Violet was ashamed to admit that she liked the décor.

Lacy tugged on her hand and sooner than later they were inside, it took Violets eyes a moment to adjust to the difference in lighting.

When they did, she saw something- well, someone. Hailey. Her classmate. Of who, she may, or may not, have a crush on. 

Lacy’s hand fled hers as the girl went up to look at some shelves, although Violet couldn’t really care less. Her attention was focused on Hailey and no longer the child she was temporarily caring for. 

Hailey was behind the counter, talking to a customer. Violet just almost recognised the blond hair, it belonged to Oliver, a man that she’d met through her mother very briefly. He was smiling and talking as Hailey was invested in their conversion, very obviously so. Violet, however, couldn’t care less as she walked up to them.

“So they just asked you out like- Oh! Hi Violet!” Oliver turned around to see Violet walking up to the two, the man smiled and nodded in greeting. “What are you doing here?”

“Babysitting,” she responded, “Kids are so annoying,” she rolled her eyes, hiding her small smirk as she saw Lacy talking to another child. How many of them are there?

“Well, I don’t know about that Vi’! They can be cute,” Oh. So, she had a nickname now? That did not, at all, in the slightest, make her blush. Not at all.

“Yes, but they can still be annoying,” 

“I’m going to leave you two be,” Oliver let out. He was the anxious type, Violet was surprised he was able to speak at all. “I’ve got to get back to Taylor before they barge in here,”

“...Taylor?”

“His partner! One of them, at least,” Oliver let a smile overtake his face and nodded.

“Mhm, still, I have to go. Goodbye!” He called, leaving the two to talk. Of which, they didn’t do for a solid second.

Hailey broke the silence, “So, what have you been up to? You’ve got a job now, huh?”

“Yes, as I said. You appear to be doing… the same?”

“A-huh! I’ve got an internship here, it’s fun, honestly,” Hailey was smiling and Violet found herself doing the same, “You get to talk to all different people, learn about them and things. It’s nice,”

“I wish I enjoyed my job as much as you,” her smile faltered, “I’ve just been… really stressed about my grades,”

“Aw, well I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about! You’re the smartest person I know,”

“Y-You really think that?” Ah, there she went being vulnerable. 

“Of course! You’re like, really smart! If anyone was falling behind it’d be me…” Hailey let out a sad chuckle, “I’m going to admit that I’ve had my struggles,”

Violet didn’t really know why the words coming out of her mouth were, in fact, coming out of her mouth, but still, they fled her as fast as a car running down a racing track. “I could help you out, if you like. Like a study session of sorts,”

“Really?”

“If you want to, n-not that I really care or anythin-”

“Oh, Violet you’re a lifesaver!” Hailey looked just about ready to hug her over the counter, although the girl held herself back with a wider smile on her face.

“No problem,” and that, is when Lacy decided to come up to the counter with a handful of different sweets.

“Can I get these? Pleeeasseee?”

“...If you don’t tell your mother,”

“Thank you, Violet!” Lacy said, almost jumping on the spot as she put the candy on the counter. Hailey seemed almost enchanted by the small child in front of her, obviously holding back a coo. Lacy was what most would see as cute, rosy cheeks and hair pulled back in constant pigtails. Violet knew her to be the annoying brat that she was, still, the little monster had wormed her way into her heart.

Violet paid for the pure sugar, holding it all in a small plastic bag. “Thank you,” she said, about to leave the shop.

Hailey, it seemed, had another idea. “Wait! Waiitt-” she fumbled a bit behind the counter, Violet simply raised a brow to this before the other girl turned around and handed her a purple (probably grape-flavoured) lollipop. “I’ll come by at eight?”

“Uh-” now, yes, her face may have been burning, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything, “Y-yeah, sure, of course,”

She left that shop feeling better than when she had entered. That was, until, Lacy decided to ask: “Can girls “like-like” other girls?”.

Having to explain that wasn’t exactly Violets cup of tea (quite honestly she preferred Coffee).


	2. Say it Back

Hailey could not believe that she had done that. She couldn't believe it so hard that she swore that she was out of existence, a void bubble seeping in and out of consciousness. 

Ever since she left the shop that afternoon her face had been beet-red, even her mother had commented on it! Along with this, her thoughts hadn’t been able to stray from the beautiful girl that she had spoken to.

Now, of course, the two were just going to study. Not anything else- not that Hailey was even thinking of doing anything else with Violet! She certainly wasn’t have thoughts of holding her hand in hers as Violet dragged her into a kiss- No! She wasn’t! Obviously! There was no way...

Okay, who was she kidding? She was very much thinking these thoughts. If Blossom and she still spoke she could just imagine the taunts that would be thrown her way. Light-hearted ones, of course! Blossom wasn’t the type to be mean… right?

Hailey turned onto her front, grabbing her pillow and shoving it in her face. A groan left her in an amazing flurry of panic and insecurities, all piling up in her mind. At least the small yell into her pillow lessened some of these emotions.

After a moment she sat herself up.

So, she was going to study with Violet, who may, OR MAY NOT, be her crush. She stared down to the uniform that she had been forced to wear throughout the workday. She made a small face of disappointment before standing up and walking to her closet.

Hailey wouldn’t say that she had a large wardrobe, the clothing section she had to pick from was rather small compared to some people she knew. Still, the clothes she did have she managed to pull off rather well.

So, a knee-length summer dress was what she ended up with. It was blue, one of her favourite colours before purple. She pondered for a moment, then deciding to jazz it up a little with purple jewellery. That was all it took. It wasn’t too much or to little, in her opinion. Just enough for Violet to think something of her.

She walked downstairs and left the house with a quick call inside to her mother, saying that she was going to visit a friend and that she’d be back in time for dinner, yes.

The walk to her crushes wasn’t far, although it wasn’t exactly a short walk either.

It was one of those lovely summer evenings where the sky showed nothing but purples and blues, the breeze was light but just enough to keep you cool, where the street lights had just barely turned on. This was one of the best things about summer, to Hailey. There were many pros and cons that she could list off about the season, this time of day would fall under the pros category. 

The door to her crushes house was now very close. Hailey steadied herself with a deep breath before walking up the pathway and knocking on the door.

A muffled “I’ll get it!” greeted her, which made her heart jump to her throat. Hailey recognised that voice. Just seconds later the door opened. 

Like earlier that day, the two girls stood in silence for a heavy second. Violet had also seen it suitable to change, now wearing a turtle-neck and skirt that hug from her hips. Hailey smiled slightly. “Hey!”

“H-Hi, uh, come in,”

“Thank you,” Hailey stepped inside the house.

She didn’t know what to expect, although this seemed just a little too ordinary for Violets tastes. Hailey hoped that her room held more personality than the magnolia walls did here. “Uh- follow me, I-I’ll take you to my room,”

“Okay!”

A short walk up the stairs lead to a room that, yes, was much more lively than the rest of the house. Light magenta walls and dark hardwood floors added up into a nice bedroom. On the bed, Violet had out avast array of textbooks. Hailey saw this and raised a brow. 

“I-I didn’t know which subject you needed help in, so I just, got all of my books out,” she began fiddling with her jumper sleeves. Hailey smiled, now understanding. So, Violet was just as panicked about this as she was! Was that a good thing or was Hailey just being mean?

“I think I’m having most of my troubles in math,” Hailey went over and sat on the taller girls bed, oh my god it was comfortable, smiling as Violet did the same.

“O-okay, well, that’s a fairly simple subject, I’ll surely be able to help,”

“That’s good! I think I’d be lost without you,” as a result of those words both of the girls faces flushed.

“R-Right, let’s uh… so, let’s start,”

Violet was a really, really, good teacher. It was like as soon as the words came out her mouth Hailey finally understood if only any of her teachers at school taught like Violet did. Maybe then she’d actually be able to get it all the first time around.

Time had flown by and before they knew it the time showed 9:20 PM (Hailey was late or dinner). When she noticed this, Hailey fumbled with her words and she suddenly found herself not wanting to leave. 

A sigh left her, “I-I have to go,” she murmured, she sounded more upset than she wanted to show.

“Oh, okay,” Violet seemed to have the same problem. They sat in a momentary pause.

“I’ll help you clean up,” and that was a reason to spend more time together, perfect! Violet nodded, liking the plan that Hailey had come up with. It was small and the extra time would be minimal, but it still counted.

So, the two set to work cleaning off Violet’s bed. Books went in the bookcase, scrap paper went in the bin, all until there was one thing left and the two absent-mindedly went to pick it up.

Their hands brushed and Hailey felt heat rise to her cheeks in an instant. She looked to Violet who looked back, face just as red. Then, the twos ace just got redder as a dull thunk hit Hailey in the chest. It wasn’t a bad feeling, no, quite the opposite. Is that what it felt like for your heart to skip a beat? Hailey imagined so.

In that small moment, Violet's eyes were darting in-between Hailey’s eyes and her lips. The shorter girl noticed this almost immediately and decided to bite the bullet.

Their lips connected.

It felt wonderful- fireworks and all, an amazing feeling blossomed in her chest and she wondered if Violet was feeling this good too, she opened her eyes for a moment to see the other girls face and concluded that, yes, she was, if the large smile on her face had anything to do with it.

Then, they broke apart. It was a short kiss, nothing that special, but it was to the two of them.

Violet cleared her throat, turning her head away. “I-I suppose that was rather… telling,”

“A-huh,”

“S-so… uh… you… you like… me?”

“Yup!”

“And I like you,”

“I sure hope so,” a big goofy grin was spread across Hailey’s face that seemed to be infectious as Violet shared a smile that was almost as goofy as her own. 

“What does that mean?”

“Whatever you want it to,”

“… We’re dating now,”

“Cool!”


End file.
